


Pop Goes The Weasel

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Guilt, Intercrural Sex, Just the Tip, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexsomnia, Sleep Sex, Sleepovers, Spit As Lube, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being used as a cock sleeve for his best friend wasn’t so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Goes The Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> Sexsomnia is a disorder where someone is unconsciously having sexual 'activities' with another person. They do not remember doing it when they wake up. 
> 
> Don't confuse this with somnophilia!

 

John was a sleep-humper. Dave knew he was because every time that they had a sleepover together, they would always share a bed. He was poor, he couldn’t afford another bed and John never brought a sleeping bag, so he figured his friend was alright with the arrangement. Besides, they wore their pajamas, or at least John did, Dave just wore a shirt and a pair of underwear. That being said, whenever they slept, John would always rut against him unconsciously. And honestly? Dave couldn’t be more turned on by it if he tried.

Thing was, John didn’t know that he was a sleep-humper, he slept like the dead and no matter what you did he just wouldn’t wake up until he had enough sleep. While part of Dave was guilty that he hadn’t told his friend some important news about his sleeping habits, he didn’t know what would happen if he told John. Maybe John would be disgusted and actually sleep on a sleeping bag from now on, or worse he never came to sleep over anymore, leaving Dave to his lonesome. So he kept it to himself, he always stayed awake longer than John and nestled his ass against the brunette’s clothed crotch and wait for the show to start. It always happened, Dave didn’t know when; sometimes it might have half an hour, sometimes it could take a couple of hours, but John would always hump against him in the end.

At the moment they were getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth and John getting into his pajamas. Bro was out for the night for his job; he always had a night shift because he’s such a night owl, but it was good for Dave because he would have the apartment all to him and John. Plus with John being so hard to wake up, Dave could moan all he wanted. They got into bed with John against the wall and Dave snuggled up against his pillow, turning the lamp off as they said their good nights, John getting comfortable so he could doze off. He always lies on his side, so it was easy for Dave to nudge his ass against John’s crotch to get a good time. “Goodnight Dave.”

“Night buddy.” And then Dave waited in the dark.

He had a small digital clock on the bedside table that blared out the time with red neon lights, so Dave could see how long it would take until John starts to move. He was so ready, blood already filling his cock and giving him a half mast chub as he wiggled himself back against John’s crotch, getting himself right against John and feeling his even breaths against his neck. John was fast asleep now, and he wouldn’t be awake for a long time. “Come on…”

He waited for what felt like forever, he knew that he would eventually but the waiting game was always the worst part. Half an hour went past, an hour, hour and a half. By this time, Dave was just starting to drift off. He could deal with just being humped in his sleep.

Then he felt the shift and mumble from John, before a nudge of his crotch. There it is.

Bingo.

Dave was wide awake now, shuffling his underwear down to his thighs so he could grab his cock and give it a squeeze, the wait making the chub go soft. John’s hips were working in little thrusts against Dave’s bare ass and Dave couldn’t hold in the moans. He wanted more, pumping his cock slowly while John rocked his hips unconsciously while puffing out little breaths. “Yeah, yeah, come on.”

John’s hands reached out to grab anything they could find and Dave’s waist was right there to be handled, wrapping his arms around the slim frame and holding tight as his crotch bumped against the back of Dave’s thighs and his ass. Dave reached behind him to cup John’s cock through his pajama bottoms, kneading it before tugging the trousers down enough that his dick could be freed and angling it so John could fuck his thighs.

Oh fuck did he thrust, Dave’s thighs were clenched together so his friend could thrust through them and with every few jerks of his hips, his cock bumped and rubbed against the blonde’s balls and grinding against his taint. Dave didn’t want to touch himself just in case his orgasm snuck up on him. It was just too good; John’s cock was an average sized uncut beauty, but thick enough that it would definitely be remembered if he were to fuck. He held onto the covers and let John get his fill, moaning softly whenever his balls were rubbed, his own smaller cock was leaking precum like no tomorrow onto the bed sheet. “Go on, fuck me up.”

John halted for a moment, probably something going on in his dream but Dave couldn’t take the wait, grinding his ass back with a desperate whine for more. Not like his friend could hear him but at least he tried.

Well. If John was in a deep part of his dream then Dave could improvise. He’d always wanted to know what it would be like to feel John’s cock against his hole, reaching back to pull his friend’s dick from between his thighs and angling it up against his hole. The blonde had to let out a much needed breath, keeping a loose hold on John’s cock as he rubbed it in circles around his fluttering hole. Closing his eyes in pleasure, Dave imagined telling John about his little problem and the brunette just accepting it, going over to his apartment a lot more because it would be better for the both of them if John just satisfied his urges. Letting Dave guide him to where he wanted to be, where Dave needed him to be; stirring up his insides until it couldn’t forget who ruined him. “Oh fuck, _John_.”

He could get used to it too, just being intimately with someone in the night only. Being used as a cock sleeve for his best friend wasn’t so bad. It’d be a lot better to since John would know what was happened while he was in dreamland.

Hands tightened their grip on skinny hips before a hard thrust pushed the head on John’s shaft into Dave’s hole. Eyes widened considerably, crying out in pain because _ow_ , the tip of John’s cock went in _dry_. It burned. Like a motherfucker. Dave tried to pull out but John’s grip was deathly, his hips working up a storm once more with intent, thrusting the tip on his dick in and out of Dave’s abused hole. The blonde did what he had to, eyes tearing up as his ass tried to clench down around the intruder. He spat into his hand as much as he could, reaching down to the insistently thrusting cock and grabbed it tight, coating it with his saliva, then spat once more on his fingers and rubbed on his poor hole.

It would have to do because John’s dick just wouldn’t quit. The spit made do, it still hurt because saliva wasn’t meant to be used as a lubricant, but it slicked everything up nicely so the tip could pop in and out with little to no problems. With how turned on Dave was and the adrenaline rushing through him, it barely hurt anymore. His own cock, flagged from the shock and pain of a sudden penis being shoved inside him, was up and ready once more and this time, Dave knew John wouldn’t last long, pumping it with abandon.


End file.
